If I Could Live My Life
by deessedelune1
Summary: Chloe is secretly dying, and she’s finding a way to fully live her life. CHLEX.
1. Prologue I

TITLE:  If I Could Live My Life

AUTHOR: Kaya

SUMMARY:  Chloe is secretly dying, and she's finding a way to fully live her life.

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER:  I own none of these characters; I just like to borrow.

PROLOGUE I 

_I'm gonna live my life_

Like every day's the last 

_Without a simple goodbye_

_It all goes by so fast._

~ Williams Brothers

I am dying.  It has been two months, six days and forty minutes since I found out about it.  And twelve seconds if you want to be accurate.

My heart is failing me.  Literally.  The disease is called heart failure, and it frightens me that my ailment is so simple that it doesn't even have a fancy name, like tonsillitis or thrombosis.  

Angina pectoris.  Now that's a disease name.  I used to have it, when they initially diagnosed me.  But now my heart has become weak from the testing and the prodding.  Now it has decided to seek its revenge by letting me die.

Today is like any other day as I walk through the halls of Smallville High School.  Everything is buzzing with life, while I have seemed to slow down.  

No one other than my father really knows about my affliction, and even he doesn't know to what extent the damage has become.

So he and my friends continue with their days, making plans as if tomorrow is going to come just for them.  Unfortunately, especially at a young age, I have become fully aware of my own mortality.

And let me tell you that it blows.

I am only seventeen years old.  Many have complimented me on how much potential I hold.  And I am aware that I could have easily met that expectation and more.  But now with the timeline I am given, priorities have changed and dreams are left in my fantasies.  When your death could come knocking at any moment, you don't look to the future.  You look to the present.

This is why my dreams, my goals, my wishes have changed.

In this short life I am destined to live, I only want one thing:  I want to love and to be loved.  Sadly, my circumstances have prioritized this dream at the level of impossible.  Almost as impossible as finding a cure for me.

Yes, Clark will never love me.  Not as anything more than a friend, at least.  He will always have Lana in his heart and mind, and that is just not an acceptable trait for my dream man.

Pete is no better than Clark.  Only he and I know that he has had a secret yearning for Lana since grade school.  The only thing keeping him from making a move is our mutual best friend.

And so in this little corner of the world, there is only one candidate left:  Lex Luthor.

Talk about impossible.


	2. Prologue II

PROLOGUE II

Disclaimers in Prologue I 

I have noticed something different about her almost everyday now.  It started about two months ago, and since then, she has been different.  Almost new, even.

As if some part of her spirit has been lost.

And the sad part about living in this tiny town is that while everyone else is aware of each other's private business, they ironically never have the insight to look beyond the gossip and see deeper and even darker secrets of their fellow townsfolk.

As the town pariah, I have an enormous advantage in being the observer.  Maybe Lionel had a point in sending me to this vast practice field for reading human behavior.  I have learned how to read people's strengths, faults and fears.

And I know that something is bothering her.

It is hardly surprising as to why I find myself intrigued by her.  After all, she is possibly the closest to an intellectual equal that this town could offer, and she has defeated me in the past.  Small victories as they may have been, but they brought a huge blow to my ego.

While I have expected myself to be vengeful, I feel rather proud.  Of her for having such gumption to stand up to me.  Of myself to find such a worthy adversary.

That is why I intend to keep this one within my reach.  My father loves to quote that overrated saying in which you keep your friends close and you keep your enemies closer.  In this case, Dad, I just might follow that advice.

Except in this case, I have no malicious vendetta against this adversary.  In fact, you could even say that I am enamored with her.

Yes, I am attracted to Chloe Sullivan.

Now what should I do about it?  Certainly, you can't expect me to say nothing.  Something in me is pushing me to play hardball on this.  If my attraction to her is this strong, then who am I to stand in the way of fate?

Besides, there is no such thing as impossible.


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimers in Prologue I 

"Thank you, Carmen," Lex Luthor smoothly addressed the brunette cardiologist as they exited her office into the clinic's lobby.  "I would have been in bigger trouble if it weren't for your warning."

The doctor shook her head.  "Don't worry about it, Lex.  If it weren't for you, my family would still be living in debt to your father."

"Then consider us even," he nodded.

"Friends never owe each other for good deeds, Lex," she said as she bade him farewell and nodded to her next patient.  When she closed the door, Lex turned and immediately stopped.

"Miss Sullivan," he called out to the familiar blonde who was concentrating on her laptop.  She looked up to see who was calling her, and when she saw that it was Lex, she immediately turned crimson.

"Mr. Luthor" was the entire greeting she could muster.

"If you don't mind my asking," he inquired as he walked closer to her.  "What are you doing here?"

Chloe collected herself and regained composure.  "I actually do mind," she retorted, gaining more gusto by the second.

"Alright, but I take it that you are a patient," he said confidently.  "And since Clark has not informed me of your ailment, I take it that you haven't told anyone."

"Did it ever occur to you, Lex, that Clark doesn't have to tell you everything?"

"Point taken," Lex agreed.  "But on matters like these, you would be surprised to know that he usually does."

"Perhaps because Pete is too busy womanizing the next cheerleader and because I am too tired of his incessant whining," she grumbled.

 "Stop evading the question at hand, Chloe," he said as he sat next to her.  He looked straight into her eyes when he added "Are you sick?"

As far as Chloe noticed, it seemed like sincere concern from his part, and the fact that she aimed to be enamored with this man tugged at her heart and conscience.

"I am a patient of Dr. Stein," she whispered, hoping that if he can't hear it, it would not be as true.

"But Carmen's a.." Lex stopped at the realization.  Chloe began to tear up, turning her head away from him.  "Please don't tell anyone," she implored.

"Of course," he immediately agreed.  "Your secret is safe with me."

Chloe wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes and turned back to him.  "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"But under one stipulation," Lex smirked.

She rolled her eyes, thinking that she should have known better.  "You agree to go to dinner with me," he added, still grinning.

Her eyes widened, clearly surprised at this twist of events.  "Dinner?" she echoed as if she needed a confirmation.

Lex's smile grew.  "Yes, Chloe, dinner.  With me."

She was speechless.  Certainly, Lex Luthor did not just ask her out.  "Miss Sullivan," the nurse interrupted her thoughts.  "The doctor is ready for you."

She looked at the nurse, almost being snapped back to reality, and she turned to Lex again.  "Okay," she muttered as she stood to follow the nurse.  "Pick me up at seven."

Lex nodded, and she disappeared into the doctor's office, leaving him in the middle of the lobby.

Realizing that he was closer to his goal, he turned to leave with a corner of his mouth twisted up in a barely visible smirk.


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimers in Prologue I 

A shoe flew over her lamp, missing it by just five inches.  A scarf followed suit, then a shirt, then another shoe, and a sock.  Gabe Sullivan entered the room after a soft knock on the door, and he ducked immediately as a high-heeled shoe was catapulted near his head.

"Chloe, sweetheart," he asked with concern.  "Are you alright?"

Behind a growing mountain of clothes, a head popped up.  "Dad?" Chloe said as she emerged from the pile.  "Yeah, I'm fine."

Her father furrowed his brows as he looked around the room.  "You sure?" he asked again as he shrugged to the mess around him.

Chloe smiled.  "I'm just trying to find clothes to wear for a date."

"Well, doesn't seem like you're lacking in that department," he joked, pointing out the explosion of clothing around him.  "Wait, a date?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered, still preoccupied as she searched the room.

"With who?"

"A-ha!" she jumped into the other corner and retrieved a pair of red heels.  She sat herself on her bed as her father waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm waiting," he finally prodded when he ran out of patience.

"Oh," Chloe remembered.  "Sorry, little preoccupied here.  It's, um.."

"Chloe," Lana interrupted, knocking softly before she opened the door completely to enter the door.  "Lex is here," she added, confused.

"Great!" Chloe replied with much animation.

Gabe's eyes widened with realization.  "Lex Luthor is your date?"

"You're dating Lex Luthor?" Lana echoed with disbelief.

"It's just dinner," the young reporter shrugged.  "I'll see you guys later!"

With that, she left the room, ran down the steps and greeted her date.

As they both left the house and stepped into Lex's car, the two observed them from Chloe's window.  The father was wrecked with paternal concern, given Lex's reputation.  His only comfort laid within his daughter and her uncanny ability to handle herself in these situations.

The friend was not as comforted, however.  But there was more than concern at play here; she felt betrayed that Chloe told her nothing about this.

Feeling helpless, she did the only thing she thought she could do.  She excused herself from Gabe's presence and went into her room.  Dialing the familiar numbers, she waited until someone picked up on the other line.

"Clark?"


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimers in Prologue I 

Chloe shifted nervously as she took a glance around the room again.  Lex had taken her to Bistro, the highest end of Metropolis' high-end dining hubs.  She was practically rubbing elbows with the rich and the famous, and it couldn't help but make her wonder if she really fit in this world.  More specifically, Lex's world.

'It's only dinner,' she tried to convince herself as she looked at her dining mate across the table.  When she realized that he was staring back at her, instinct immediately drove her to look away.  It only made Lex smirk bigger.

"Am I making you nervous, Miss Sullivan?" he smoothly teased.

She willed herself to be strong; after all, playing the shy coquette wasn't exactly Lex's type.  And she was definitely not one.  "Of course not, Luthor," she retorted, feigning a sigh for a deep breath.  "I'm just a bit out of place, that's all."

"You want to leave?" he asked.  She couldn't determine whether he meant it as a dare or as a concerned suggestion, but she wasn't taking a chance.

"Absolutely not," she said.  "I'm quick to adapt."

"I bet you are," Lex grinned, appreciating her willingness to stay there, despite the very fact that she was indeed a lamb in the lions' den.

Chloe raised an eyebrow.  "Lex Luthor, are you flirting with me?"

"Why shouldn't I, Chloe?" Lex shrugged.  "I think it's only fitting that I should 'flirt' with someone I'm attracted to."

The once jovial look on Chloe's face suddenly darkened into a frown.  "Look, Lex," she hissed.  "It's one thing to hold the secret about my health over my head, but it's another when you play pity games because of that."

"I'm not playing games at all," Lex defended himself.

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes.  "Are you now going to tell me that you've liked me before we saw each other at Dr. Stein's?  Please, Lex, I've seen the women you've dated; I hardly qualify to be in the same league as they are."

Before Lex could interject, she stood up and collected her things.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I've lost my appetite," she finished, quickly leaving the table and the restaurant.  

With a second's hesitation, Lex followed after her, but it was too late.  By the time he reached the lobby, she had already hailed a cab that was clearly heading for Smallville.


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimers in Prologue I 

Chloe was tired.  Last night's drama wiped her out, and she was still reeling from it.  It didn't help that she felt guilty for blowing Lex off.  'So much for trying to get into his good graces,' she thought to herself as she walked into the high school building.

Just when she was about to reach her locker, she was met by her three closest friends.  "Hey, guys," she greeted, opening her locker door.  When no one responded, she turned to look at them.  With the exception of Lana's concerned expression, all carried a clenched jaw.  Confused, Chloe inquired, "Are you guys okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clark instantly said.

Chloe furrowed her brows.  "Tell you about what?"

"About your date with Luthor," sneered Pete.

The blonde was taken aback by their knowledge of her date until she realized what happened.  She turned to Lana and said, "You told them about my date?"

Lana shrugged.  "I didn't think it was a secret," she replied.  "Besides, we're just concerned for you."

"Why?" Chloe snapped.  "Pete's grudge against the Luthors aside, none of you have a reason to be worried about me and Lex.  I thought he was your friend, for chrissakes!"

Clark was about to interject when Chloe beat him to it.  "And you and Lana have been so big about your own privacy, but apparently, I don't count, right?  Well, newsflash: this is none of your business," she hissed.

"Lex is way out of your league, Chloe," Clark declared.

"Oh, shut up, Kent," she retorted.  "For once, I have someone's attention, other than that of the best friend-slash-research facility variety, and you tell me that he's out of my league?  Thanks a lot.  It's good to know that next time you pine for the head cheerleader, I shouldn't feel the need to humor your incessant dramatic flair for the angst."

Chloe took a deep breath, triggering a sharp pang in her chest.  "That was un-called for, Chloe," Clark responded.  "My feelings for Lana never hurt anyone."

"Except me," hissed Chloe, grasping her chest when the pain dug deep.  "But my feelings never count, don't they, Clark?"

"That's not true," he started.

"Oh, please!" she interjected.  "And what harm is there in Lex liking me?  Because he's a playboy?  And I thought that you were one to never judge a book by its cover.  This conversation is.."

Replies from the peanut gallery were ignored as the pain intensified.  When she left them in the middle of their lecture, a queasy feeling surged through her as gray stars appeared in her vision.

Not realizing that she was at the threshold of the school building, she bumped into someone.  Clutching her chest, she finally succumbed to the darkness that was taking over and fell to the receiving party.

"Chloe?" Lex called out to her and he firmed his grip around her when she passed out in his arms.


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimers in Prologue I

The light felt harsh to her eyes when she regained consciousness.  Remembering her last location before passing out, she had expected to be in the nurse's office, or worse, Smallville Medical.  But having felt around before she fully opened her eyes, she knew that her bed was too high-end for either facility.

When she finally willed herself to take in the glaring light, she took a moment to look around her surroundings.  Four-post bed with silk sheets and rustic architecture told her one thing.

"Hey," a familiar voice softly whispered.  She turned to its origin and found Lex sitting at a chair with similar archaic theme as her bed.  Speechless at how she could have ended up here, she continued to stare at him.

But he read her mind.  "I was the one who caught you when you passed out at school," he answered.  "I thought that you wouldn't appreciate the fuss if anyone found out about what happened, so I had Carmen rushed here along with other supplies you may need."  He nodded back at her, and she found that wires and tubes were hooked all over her arm and under a Metropolis Sharks shirt.  

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the shirt.  "It's mine," Lex replied again.  "They forgot the hospital gowns, and I thought you probably hate them as much as I do, so I offered something more comfortable."

"I never thought that you would own anything as casual," she said honestly.

Lex smirked.  "Cracking jokes at my expense already," he teased.  "I see that you're feeling better."  

When Chloe only nodded, a wave of anxiety passed by him, which not only surprised himself but also disturbed him.  He did not anticipate being this emotionally involved with her, and it frightened him a bit.  As force of habit, he stood up and paced a little.

That startled Chloe.  Lex was never one for emotional displays, even for something so trivial.  His pacing back and forth indicated that something more was at play here, and she at least owed him a chance to bend her ear.

"Lex," she finally said.  The billionaire stopped his slow strides and turned to her.  She patted the space by her side as an invitation, to which he hesitantly accepted.

After a few false starts, she finally mustered enough energy and courage to speak.  "Thank you," she began.  "For saving my life."

He shook his head.  "Dr. Stein saved your life," he pointed out.  "I was only helping."

"That and more," she persisted, taking his hand that was idly situated closest to her.  "Thank you for being there," she reinforced with a soft squeeze of his hand.

He nodded, mesmerized by her sincerity and her touch.  "Anytime," he said.  

"And I'm sorry," she continued.  "For being so rash the other night."

He was about to respond when she held one of her hand up to stop him.  "I'm still not fully convinced about your affections for me, Lex," she added.  "Because it's something new and foreign to me that it's going to take time to get used to."

He sighed but nodded in understanding.  "But I would very much like your friendship," Chloe almost implored, shocking him once again.  Something might have happened between her and her friends, he thought.  

The blonde spoke again, interrupting his mental self-conversation.  "If you want to, of course."

"Absolutely," he said without reluctance.  "I'll always be here for you, Chloe.  As a friend or more.  Just say the word."

She smiled in appreciation.  "But I can't have you lying to your father," he added firmly.  "He's worried about you, and he needs to know."

"I don't want him to worry needlessly," protested Chloe.

"But you can't let him go on, thinking that everything is okay," he argued.  "You'll need his support and his love, and I'm sure that he'll never forgive himself if he loses you without knowing about this."

Chloe thought about it for what seemed like forever.  Eventually, she nodded her head in agreement.  "Okay, but only if you'll help me tell him.  I don't think I could bear to see him devastated by this."

Lex covered their hands with his other.  "As I said," he reassured her.  "I'll always be there for you."


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Disclaimers in Prologue I 

Gabe Sullivan sprinted from his car to the threshold of the Luthor mansion.  Still breathless from his run to his car when he was informed at work that Chloe collapsed and was being treated in Lex's house, Gabe briefly thought that he had not run this much or this fast since his track days in college.

That trip down memory lane was cut short when the butler opened the door and Gabe looked at him questioningly.  The well-trained servant immediately uttered the words "first bedroom to your left on the first floor", and that had Gabe running again.

It was finally the sight of Lex in front of that door that stopped him.  

"What happened?" he asked, evidently in a frantic state of mind.

Lex held up a hand, much to Gabe's disbelief, and proceeded to tell him, "Chloe is in a delicate condition.  Something which she'd want to tell you herself, but I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't distress her anymore."

"I'm her father, Luthor," the plant manager spat out, but Lex remained calm, understanding the worries that were running in Gabe's head.  

"I know, Gabe," he assured the older man as he gently rested a hand on Gabe's shoulder.  "She's sick, and she needs you to be calm, okay?"

Lex's concern sobered Gabe up.  Looking into the younger man's eyes, he saw nothing but sincerity, and while trepidation crept into Gabe's instincts as to what that could mean, he felt surprisingly comforted by Lex's high regard for his daughter's well-being.

"Okay," Gabe surrendered.  "Can I go in now?"

Lex smiled in appreciation as he stepped aside.  Gabe proceeded without hesitation, leaving the door open for Lex to witness the exchange between father and daughter.

Chloe was sitting on the king-size bed, surrounded with a lot of medical contraptions.  He was intimidated, frozen in place at the sight of his daughter's condition.  She was slightly pale, pouring her attention over the newspaper.  

That was, until she heard him enter.  A bright smile took over her face.

"Daddy," Chloe called out as Gabe ran to her bedside and enveloped her completely in a big hug.

"Oh, honey, I was so worried about you," he sighed.  "I knew you were sick, but I didn't realize that it was this bad."

"It's not your fault, Daddy," she cried in his arms.  "I should have been honest about my health."  She loosened her hold on her father as did he, and she looked up at him.  "I'm dying," she barely whispered as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Despite being heartbroken, Gabe made good on his word to Lex and only nodded.  Hugging his daughter one more time, he told her, "It's okay, honey.  We'll fight this together."

Relief came over her when he said those words.  She continued to explain her condition.  Eventually, Lex cleared his throat to signal his presence as he entered the room.  Both Sullivans turned to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he apologized.  "I just wanted to take this time to approach the both of you with this proposition."

Like father, like daughter, the two threw him a semi-suspicious look.  "What kind of proposition?" Gabe finally inquired.

Lex smiled.  "I want to help.  If you both would allow me, I would like to contribute as much as I can to aid Chloe's health.  Bring in the best physicians, the best equipment, anything she will need."

"Lex, you don't have to.." Gabe initially refused.

"No," Lex protested.  "I want to do this.  From a friend."

Gabe looked at Chloe, and she seemed open to the idea.  So he turned to his employer and nodded.  "If it's okay with Chloe, then it's okay with me."

The billionaire grinned widely.  "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Gabe emphasized.  "You saved my daughter's life.  I'll owe you forever, Lex."

"Friends never owe each other," Lex informed him.

Gabe smiled back in appreciation and turned to his daughter.  "Since I take it that you won't be leaving here anytime soon, I'll go get some of your stuff from home."

"Okay," Chloe smiled as she hugged him again.  "Thank you, Daddy."

Letting go of his daughter, Gabe walked out.  Before he exited the room, he shook Lex's hand in agreement when he passed by him.

Once he was gone, Lex turned to Chloe, smiling.  "Feeling better?"

"Much," she admitted, yawning in the process.

"Good," he said.  "I better be leaving then to let you rest.  I'll see you later."

Just when he reached the door, she called out to him.

A smile on her face, she told him, "thank you."


	9. Chapter 7

A/N:  Thanks to everyone for your encouragement.  The reviews to all my fics have been extremely supportive, so as part of Thanksgiving, I'd like to show my appreciation to y'all by updating each one of them.  Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Disclaimer in Prologue I 

"I don't like this one bit," Lana told Clark and Pete as they discussed Chloe, her recent affiliation with Lex and her increasing absences.  They sat around the counter at the Talon.

"Me, either," echoed Clark.

However, Pete Ross had his doubts.  "I may not be a big fan of Lex Luthor," he started.  "But we all know Chloe.  She wouldn't be hanging out with him out of spite for you two."

"It's not about us, Pete," Lana defended.  "Do you really think that Chloe could be happy with Lex?"

"Chloe's an independent person," he pointed out.  "I'm sure that she, of all people, would be well-aware of her own happiness."

"Then what would you suggest that we do?" Clark challenged.

"Supporting her as her friends.  I'm sure she's going to get enough pariah treatment from this town once they get wind of this.  If they haven't already."

"If we're really her friends," Lana argued.  "We shouldn't stand by and let Lex manipulate her into liking him.  Who knows what his real intentions are?"

"And what if they're honorable?" Pete retorted, not believing that he himself was practically defending Lex.

"Please," Lana guffawed.  "Chloe's happiness lies with us and her dad.  And we need to protect her from the likes of Lex.  Even if it means that she'll be temporarily heartbroken.  She'll thank us in the long run."

Pete threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.  "Well, count me out of it.  Even if it means bringing down Lex, I don't have the stomach or the heart to hurt my best friend.  Even if it is with good intentions."

With that, he left.  

Lana seemed bothered by Pete's refusal, so as always, Clark came to her rescue.  "Don't mind him, Lana.  He's just looking out for Chloe in his own way.  Just like you and I are going to in our own way."

Lana smiled in appreciation.  "Thanks, Clark."

"So what do you have in mind to help Chloe?"

"Well, for one, we are going to need reinforcements," she pointed out.

Clark threw her a confused look.  "What do you mean?"

"You and I are not going to be enough to dissuade Chloe or Lex from seeing each other again," she said.

"We're telling my parents?" he asked her, still unenlightened.

"Even better," she grinned.  "Lionel Luthor."


	10. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Disclaimer in Prologue I 

Chloe shifted for what was possibly the millionth time in the leather seat as she and Lex sat in the back of a limo driving through the streets of downtown Metropolis.

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" she finally surrendered to her anxiety.

Lex smirked.  "No," he said in firm yet gentle manner.  "It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises," she protested.

"Trust me, you'll like this one."

Not satisfied with Lex's response, she crossed her arms across her chest in a mock-tantrum, which caused him to grin.  "Isn't this bit a tad juvenile for you?"

"No."

"Just checking," he laughed as they continued to weave through the city traffic.

Upon reaching a rather swanky-looking building, the car pulled over to valet.  The attendant diligently opened the car door for them and helped Chloe out.

"Bougainvillea" brightly lit up across the top of the building's main entrance, and it captivated Chloe's attention until Lex gently touched her arm.

"Ready?"

She nodded in response.  Lex held out his arm, and she automatically laid her hand in the crook, as they strode into the restaurant together.

Dinner was spectacular.  Lex and Chloe exchanged banter like there was no tomorrow to an extent that the waiter mistook them as something more than friends when he referred to the young blonde as Mrs. Luthor.

A smirk immediately inched itself into Lex's face as Chloe crimsoned at the error.  Writing a heftier tip for the waiter as he signed the bill, Lex responded: "The lady is just a friend."

Rather disappointed at Lex's reply, Chloe tried to mask it quickly, but Lex was more perceptive than she gave him credit for.  Keeping the implications of her reaction in mind for later, Lex feigned ignorance.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep" was her response.  He led her out of the restaurant and into the limo.  The ride was slightly awkward with Lex racking his mind about her reaction and Chloe still very much bothered by his, albeit honest, denial of her status as his wife.

It took a few moments until she finally discovered that they were hardly heading home.

"Lex, where are we going?" she inquired.

Her question dragged him out of his own reveries, in which he had drawn several possibilities up as to why she seemed disappointed at dinner.  After a moment to collect himself, he smirked.  "Did you really expect me to answer that?"

Chloe rolled her eyes in mock frustration.  "I suppose not."

"Good, because I would have said that it was a surprise."

"And I would have said.."

"That you don't like surprises," he finished for her.  "I know."

"You saying that I'm predictable, Luthor?" she baited.

That generated a small chortle from Lex.  "Hardly, Sullivan," he retorted.  "Though I would say that judging from your performance lately, you're getting there."

Chloe gave out a resounding "ha!" to that statement.  "Luthor," she started.  "I should have you know that I am nowhere near predictable."

Egged on by her own audacity, Luthor turned to face her completely.  "Words are easily said, easily broken, Miss Sullivan.  How exactly would you guarantee that you're not 'all talk, no action'?

She smirked as she fully faced him and inched the gap between them.  Then, slowly drawing her head next to his as her mouth closed in on his ear, she whispered huskily, "Luthor, I've got moves you've never seen."

Lex mirrored her moves and drew his lips closer to her ear as he breathed, "Prove it."

Never one to back down from the challenge, Chloe shifted herself back, looking into Lex's face.  When she found nothing but sincere want and admiration in his eyes, she suddenly moved closer and covered his lips with hers.

It threw Lex off for a second, but the warmth from her lips only fueled the already present yearning in him.  How he wanted her for so long culminated into this one contact, and it seared them like mad that they eventually had to force themselves apart, though hesitantly on both parties.

"That was hardly a unique move, Chloe," Lex rasped out before all coherent thoughts escaped his brain.

Chloe smiled.  "Then why are you breathing so hard?"

"I didn't say that it wasn't amazing," he pointed out.  "I just said that it wasn't unique."

"That was only a preview, Lex," she teasingly whispered.  "I have more in my repertoire."

"Tease," he joked.

"Keep saying that, and you'll never get to see them."

"Alright, alright.  I take it back," he smiled.  Coincidentally, their limo had reached their destination and came to a full stop.

"Saved by the bell, Chloe," he said.  "But don't think for a second that we are done."

"I would certainly hope not, Lex," she smiled warmly as she moved her hands from his face to his hands, squeezing them affectionately.

He returned her smile.  "Well, let's go see your surprise."

"Okay."

Lex opened the limo door and led her out, keeping his hold on her hand.  Her line of sight was immediately drawn to the brilliant lights of the club.

She was about to tease Lex about dancing when they both froze at the sound of his voice.

"Good evening, Miss Sullivan.  Hello, son."


	11. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

_Disclaimer in Prologue I_

"Good evening, Miss Sullivan.  Hello, son," Lionel greeted them just as they were about to enter the nightclub.  He was rather surprised that they never noticed him in the first place.  He smirked.

The duo, in response, both froze, and while Lex was quick to recover, Chloe remained in a state of shock..  Making sure that his father would not take advantage, Lex placed himself in front of Chloe and held her close.  This did not go unnoticed by the senior Luthor.

"Father," he acknowledged the older man.  "What brings you here?  I didn't think that Club Daedelus was your kind of scene."

"It isn't," Lionel quickly retorted, amazed that his son would even consider associating him with the ground zero of adolescent frivolities within the confines of Metropolis.   "I just wanted to witness firsthand if there was any truth to the rumors."

"What rumors?" the younger Luthor glared.

Lionel shook his head, the smirk still planted on his face.  "Two little Smallville birdies came calling to my office today, practically asking me to interfere in the relationship between my son and his plant manager's daughter."

Lex clenched his fists in anger at the realization of what transpired in Lionel's office.  Chloe, regaining her composure by then, was equally as angry.  

"Imagine my surprise, Lex.  But I didn't think that Mr. Kent and Miss Lang had the penchant for manufacturing lies," Lionel added, knowing that his pieces were falling into place in this proverbial chess match between himself and his son.

"There is nothing going on between Chloe and me, Father," Lex gritted, hoping that Chloe would take the cue.  "Not that you need to know that."

However, Chloe did take the hint, though not before a flash of disappointment graced her face.  Lionel, the trained eye that he was, picked up on it and grinned.  "Right, Lex," he said in mock acceptance.  

The younger man was about to respond with a low blow when Chloe spoke up.  "You're right, Lionel," she conceded, something that astonished Lionel and, so it seemed, Lex.  My, my, wasn't this a night of firsts, he thought to himself before drawing himself back into the conversation as Chloe continued.  "There is something going on between your son and me.  It's called love."

Lex's jaw practically dropped at her statement, but Lionel maintained his cool, only raising an eyebrow.  Checkmate, son.  "Love, Miss Sullivan?" 

"Yes, I love your son," she declared, not realizing the truth behind it until the words came of her mouth.

By now, Lionel's smirk had grown into a full-blown smile.  "Good.  Not that you've finally realized that, I can give my consent."  Well-aware of his son's capacity to be stubborn, he turned to Lex.  "Not that you really need it."

The duo remained silent amidst all of this, so while he kept himself from rolling his eyes at their naiveté, Lionel continued.  "Lex, I suggested that you don't let this one go."

My job here is done, he said to himself, smug at the turn of events.  With that, he turned back to his limo and drove away.

It took a moment for Lex and Chloe to recover.  "Did I just hear what I just heard?  From Lionel?" Chloe asked.

Lex guffawed.  "I think so," he replied.  "But like he said, not that we really needed to hear that."

"Though," he added before Chloe could get a word in.  "I'm more interested in confirming if I heard what you said correctly.  About loving me."


	12. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Disclaimers in Prologue I 

"I'm more interested in confirming if I heard what you said correctly." Lex had said firmly.  "About loving me."

While Chloe Sullivan felt no remorse about saying those words, as they were true, she suddenly wanted to take them back.  Saying them had opened a can of worms, a can she wasn't completely ready to deal with.  After all, she and Lex had only truly known each other for a short period of time.

But this love was not born out of haste.  She was initially determined to make him love her as a desperation from her illness, but as she tried to convince herself that Lex's affections were what she wanted, she saw something in him to truly love: himself.  Their growing friendship in the last weeks had only confirmed what she already knew in her heart.  Lex Luthor was the one person whom she could truly love.

But admitting that to Lex without knowing where he stood was rather risky.  While she could never bring herself to judge his past love-life endeavors, she knew of his reputation.  Getting physical with Lex was one thing, but right now, she knew she was too delicate to fall emotional victim to the bad side of his love-life persona..even if it were just a myth.

Turning back to Lex, who was still anticipating a response, she shook her head.  "Well, maybe I exaggerated a little," she feigned to say it sheepishly.

Lex raised an eyebrow at her response, and she began to chant an internal prayer asking deities to make him believe this lie.  

Whatever suspicion Lex had in the first place quickly disappeared as he smiled and conceded the point.  "You're right in saying it, though.  Quickly drove him away."

Chloe tried her best to smile back, despite the weight of heart growing exponentially at the implications of Lex's response.  Maybe I was right in assuming that he could never see me as more than a friend, she thought.

She eventually found the emotional strength to nod her agreement, and was rather surprised when Lex suggested, "Look, this was a rather stressful moment for both of us.  What do you say if I ask for a raincheck and bring you here another day?"

Relieved that Lex, unknowingly or not, had given her an out, she grabbed the opportunity by saying yes to it.

They went back into the car and had a quiet ride back to Lex's condo.  On the way, Chloe's brain was working overtime.  One part of her was angry that she didn't come clean to Lex, despite the kindheartedness he had shown to her and her father over the past couple of weeks.

Another part of her was relieved that it wasn't the time to fess up to her feelings just yet.  She wasn't sure about being ready, even more so about the certainty of her feelings.  Especially since the last part of her was feeling rather hurt at the notion that Lex Luthor might not have the same feelings for her as she did for him.

Yes, even despite that kiss they shared earlier in the car.  And boy, was that some kiss, she thought to herself, remembering how she had to curl her toes in excitement.  Every inch of her was ready to burst from one small contact, and she couldn't help but realize that the searing wasn't from the act of kissing, but was from the fact that she was kissing Lex.

She smiled in remembrance of their little make-out session, which unbeknownst to her, did not go unnoticed.

Lex wondered what the reason would be behind that smile of hers, almost wishing that the very reason would be him.  Unfortunately, given her fast backtrack about her claim to loving him, he couldn't be 100% sure.

Of course, he was smart enough to realize that a huge part of her retraction was a lie, but he had to be sure.  For all he knew, she could have been nervous in having to lie to him that she almost seemed like she was lying about it.

Lex shook his head, almost chuckling.  He barely made sense then, and it was all because of the young lady sitting next to him.  She unnerved him to no end, and that was a good thing.

A very good thing.

Putting his focus back on his initial task at hand, he began his brainstorm of what he could possibly do to win her heart.  Not before long, the chauffeur was pulling them into the valet area of the condominium building.

Forever the gentleman, Lex held his arm out to her, which she used to intertwine with hers.  They marched through the lobby, earning a nod and a grin from the doorman, who thought that Mr. Luthor finally found the jackpot.

When they got into the elevator, Lex snuck a peek at Chloe only to find her staring back at him.  "Chloe?" he asked in a soft tone.

Chloe wet her drying lips by licking them, which drew Lex's gaze.  A flash of his smoldering look almost took her breath away, but she steeled herself.  This just wasn't the right time.

How quickly she re-thought that when Lex whispered her name once more.  As he drew himself nearer, Chloe began drooping her eyes and inching her face closer.

And just when their lips were about to cover each other, a "ding!" barged into their moment, announcing that they had arrived.  Their surprise grew even more at the sight of the person who was there to meet them.

"Pete?"


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: I know, I know. I've been a bad, bad updater. It's a good thing that I hate to leave things unfinished, because I am trying to wrap some of my in-progress stories before I move on to new ones brewing in my head. Now that my muse and I are on speaking terms again after I have shed my workaholic ways, the creative juices have started flowing. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_Disclaimers in Prologue I_

"Pete?" Chloe eyed her best friend, almost not believing that he even dared to step foot in a Luthor building. Even more so, not believing his impeccable timing in breaking her almost-kiss with Lex.

"Hey," he murmured in response, swinging back and forth. Comfort was clearly the farthest thing to describe Pete Ross right now, and especially in the presence of Lex Luthor, the tension grew worse.

Chlor barely knew what to do as she was still in shock of his presence at Lex's condo. Ever the gentleman, Lex read the situation and did what it called for. "Excuse me," he directed to the two friends as he motioned to enter his condo, giving them some privacy.

Before he completely entered his home, however, he turned to them and said, "You can come in if you want. I'll be heading to bed. Pete, you're more than welcome to stay." He smiled at the two before leaving them be.

Pete raised an eyebrow as Lex's form disappeared into the condo. He turned to Chloe questioningly. "What was that all about?"

She had to put her emotions in check to avoid further prodding from Pete. Stepping in a Luthor building was one thing; being okay with a potential admission that she may be falling in love with Lex Luthor was another.

"He was only being friendly," she responded, trying to not let a guilty expression pass her face. "That's all."

Despite her efforts, however, Pete was clearly more perceptive than she expected. "Right," he said, finding some of his usual snark in Lex's absence. "Was I interrupting something?"

'More than you would want to know,' Chloe thought to herself. Pete was definitely not the person to be confessing her affections for one Alexander Luthor. "Not at all," she insisted half-heartedly, looking around to see if she could find a spot to sit. Her eyes settled on a cozy-looking mini-couch right by the door to the condo.

'Figures,' she laughed internally. "Chloe?" Pete broke into her reverie. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" she asked, racking her brain for the end of their conversation thread before she daydreamed right in front of Pete.

"Me interrupting something?" he inquired again, clearly suspicious of his best friend's odd behavior.

"Of course not, Pete," she shrugged. "We just came back from dinner."

"A date?" he prodded. Surely by the way Chloe was acting, there was more to her and Lex than what she was letting on.

"No!" she denied without hesitation. A calming breath later, she added, "No, we're just friends."

Pete raised an eyebrow, indicating to Chloe that he wasn't completely buying it. She sighed. She knew that despite his irrational distaste for the Luthors and penchant to be the center of attention, Pete Ross was one of the more rational people in their little Smallville clique. At this time, as he was the only one in that group that was still talking to her, she figured that he deserved to know the truth.

"Pete," she finally sighed. "Have a seat." She tapped on the space next to her. Eyebrows still raised, he slowly walked over to the other side of the couch and propped himself down.

"Do you mind telling me first what you're doing here?" she asked, practically begging her best friend. When he raised his eyebrows again, she explained, "I just need some time to organize my thoughts.."

Pete nodded in understanding. "That's fine," he said with friendly sympathy in his voice. "I came here to warn you. Clark and Lana went to Lionel Luthor to tell him about you and Lex…whatever 'you and Lex' means."

"I know, Pete," she replied. "He came and surprised us during our..dinner."

Pete was taken aback for a moment at how quickly the Luthor patriarch got his plans, whatever they may be, in motion, but he was perceptive enough to catch Chloe's hesitation. "Are you sure that it was just a 'dinner', not a date?" he grinned.

Chloe threw him a harmless glare. "Pete.." she started, a frustrated tone ringing in her voice. "I need to tell you something."

"Uh-oh," the young man half-joked. "This can't be good." He would have added more humorous if not for the shadow that darkened over Chloe's features. "Chlo, what's wrong?" he asked.

After a deep breath, Chloe began her story, wishing to the unknown powers that her best friend would turn out to be far more understanding than what she pegged him for.

An hour had passed as the young Sullivan blonde narrated her recent health woes to her childhood companion, who in the progress of her tale, had taken her hand and squeezed it affectionately in various occasions. "I wanted to tell you, Pete," she finished. "I just didn't want anyone to pity me."

He smiled sympathetically. "I can understand why you would want to keep this to yourself, but you know that I would have done everything in my power to make sure that you would be alright."

"I know that you would," she grinned back. "I just didn't want you to worry about me constantly."

Pete laughed wholeheartedly, earning an incredulous look from Chloe. "Kid, with you running off on your journalistic adventures only to run into Smallville's freak of the week, I already worry about you constantly." After a slight pause, he continued. "So you're going to be okay?"

The lady nodded. "Lex has sponsored my cardiologist's research into my disease, so things are looking up for the time being."

Pete quirked an eyebrow. "Speaking of Lex, you have yet to answer my query about the status of your relationship," he joked. "And don't even think of lying to me, Miss Sullivan. Because I know you like the back of my hand."


End file.
